1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a complex harness for a vehicle. 2. Description Of The Related Art
An ABS sensor used in an ABS (Anti-lock Brake System) of a vehicle is conventionally known. The ABS sensor is to measure a rotation speed of a wheel and a sensor portion (sensor head) of the ABS sensor is provided in the vicinity of the wheel. The sensor portion provided in the vicinity of the wheel is connected to a control device (electronic control unit) provided on a vehicle body via an ABS sensor cable.
In recent years, an electric brake in which braking is controlled by electricity in place of hydraulic pressure is becoming popular. An electric parking brake (EPB) which is a motorized parking brake is also known and, in the present specification, the electric brake is meant to include also the electric parking brake. In the electric brake, a brake caliper (actuator) provided on a wheel is connected to a control device provided on a vehicle body via an electric brake cable (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-92028).